The Escape
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Derek has taken over Ben’s life once again! Ben successfully escapes from the cellar where Derek is keeping him locked up with the assistance of Jake and Ben heads off to save Meg.


The Escape  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - The Power Of Love  
  
Meg was buried in work at "Sunset Sisters" as usual while Casey and Sara were on vacation in Waikiki and Hank and Joan were in Kansas for a 25th wedding anniversary for some friends of theirs. Sara had been worried about leaving Meg alone in town with Ben and Maria being back together but Meg had convinced Sara that it would be for the best if she and Casey got out of town so they could work on their relationship. A new shipment of merchandise had just arrived and she was unpacking it in the back when she heard the bell above the door ring and she went into the shop to see who it was and what a surprise; it was Derek.  
  
Meg: "Ben? What in the world are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a vacation with your wife??" She asked spitefully.  
  
Derek: "Well there has been a change of plans. Maria's mother had an accident and being the good daughter that she is, she wants to stay and make sure that Carmen recuperates." He explained.  
  
Meg: "Well. That's understandable! I know I'd feel the same way if it was my mother. But that still does not answer my original question. What are you doing here?"  
  
Derek: "Oh! Well with Maria at her mother's, I thought I'd swing by and see what you were doing. I've missed you terribly!!"  
  
Meg: "Don't do this all right Ben!" She raised her voice at him.  
  
Derek: "Don't do what? Tell you my real feelings for you? Honestly I don't know how much longer I can stand to be with Maria anymore."  
  
Meg: "Let's not go there again. We've already talked about your thinking about leaving her and you know what? Talk is all it is. You'll never ever leave her!!" She yelled at him.  
  
Derek: "And why not? Maria isn't the woman I love. You are."  
  
Meg: "Really? Then why the hell did you sleep with her?"  
  
Derek: "I don't know! It just happened, but it didn't mean anything to me. You are all that matters to me."  
  
Meg: "You can't be serious! Are you telling me that you don't know why you slept with Maria, but now that you have you want to be with me instead?" She asked horrified of what he'd reply.  
  
Derek: "You know the answer to that question. It's always been you Meg and it always will be you!" He smiled at her.  
  
Meg: "No! I can't afford to go through this roller coaster once more with you. Just leave okay?" She asked of him as she turned to go back in the storage room. Derek quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around and fastened his mouth on hers and brought her entire body into his embrace.  
  
Meg: "Ben! Don't, please." She begged him as he began to kiss her neck and throat.  
  
Derek: "Don't fight it baby!" He replied as he lowered one of the straps on her dress and began kissing her shoulder. Meg suddenly got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and stepped away from him.  
  
Meg: "Just go back to Maria okay??" She asked him.  
  
Derek: "Do you really want me to go back to Maria after having kissed you like I just did??" He asked with a huge grin on his lips.  
  
Meg: "Yes, I do. And if you won't leave by yourself then I'll call the police." She threatened as she made her way to the phone.  
  
Derek: "There's no need for that. I'm leaving, don't worry!" He replied as he went out the door.  
  
Meg: "God! Please give me the strength to be without Ben and why in the world did I feel like I did when he kissed me? Was it just because he is a married man or is it much deeper than that?" She prayed and asked Him.  
  
She knew that she needed to get her mind of things and went back to the storage room to unpack some more merchandise. While she was unpacking she couldn't help but wonder about Ben's sudden change of behavior since he'd returned from Seattle. Before he left he'd not even touched little own kissed her and it had been a long time ago since it had been that intense and still felt so wrong.  
  
Meg: "Maybe it's just me and my feelings for him or does it run even deeper than that??"  
  
In another part of town on a street by the name of Liberty Street in the basement of a disgusting looking house a man named Ben Evans was living out the worst nightmare imaginable.  
  
Derek had cornered him in Seattle and kidnapped him and then placed him in a basement chained to a pipe. A man named Sam was keeping tabs on him and reporting back to Derek each day. All Ben could think about was Meg and about how soon he could get back in her warm and loving embrace. She had been hurt so badly by him but that was all about to change the minute he'd escape from Sam and Derek.  
  
Because of the drugs he'd be given he'd not been awake for much time but today Sam hadn't been down to give him something. He'd had the most amazing dream yesterday,  
  
~ DREAM ~  
  
Ben: "Mmm! Lower." He begged the amazing owner of those fingers that were soothing his ache in the lower part of his back.  
  
Meg: "How does this feel?!" She asked as she began kissing the parts of his lower back that were aching the most.  
  
Ben: "Magical but not as good as this.!" He replied as he rolled over and pinned Meg underneath him being careful not to crush her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she latched onto it almost immediately like she always did.  
  
Meg: "Mmm! You sure know how to thank a girl for massaging you Mr. Evans!" She moaned grinning.  
  
Ben: "Sshhh.No speaking while I'm working." He joked as they continued to kiss and stroke each other.  
  
Meg: "I love you so much Ben. Say we'll be like this forever and beyond?" She begged him.  
  
Ben: "I promise you baby. We'll be like this forever and beyond!" He promised her.  
  
~ DREAM ~  
  
And just as they began to make love Sam kicked him in the ribs and awoke him from that wonderful dream of being with his heart and soul. Ben took the picture Derek had left for him to look at in his hands. Derek had probably left it with him so that he'd know that Derek was with her this minute. It was killing Ben that he didn't know if it was to Meg he was pretending to be him or if it was to Maria. He hoped in his heart of hearts that it was Maria because the idea of Derek sleeping with Meg again was too much to handle for him.  
  
The picture was taken shortly after their engagement and if his memory served him right then it was Mark who'd taken the picture on the deck at 1303 Ocean Avenue. Just looking at Meg made him want to be with her even more. And to see her smile in that picture was a joy to him. It had been extremely long time since he'd even heard her laugh or seen her smile. She hadn't done that in front of him since the kidnapping.  
  
Ben: "I have to get out of here and set things straight with Meg, I just have to. She can't go around thinking that I don't care about her. What happened at 'The Deep' was the biggest mistake of my life. God! How could I do that to her?" He asked himself as he gave the picture a tender kiss imagining that it was Meg's lips he was kissing instead of a stupid piece of paper.  
  
He suddenly began remembering their wedding in '98. He would always remember how beautiful and stunning she looked walking down the aisle towards him in the wedding gown and veil. And everyone had noticed the way they had both looked at eachother and every single person that they knew, knew they were meant to be together. It had never been like that with Maria and him. She had been a type of back - up plan in case he wouldn't find his true love and he didn't until '96 over the Internet. And when he found Meg, he knew that what he and Maria had shared in their marriage was nothing compared to what he shared with Meg. But thanks to his idiotic brother that was lost at the moment but he was determined to get Meg and the old feelings they felt for each other back.  
  
He began trying to break free from the chains holding his legs and arms. They wouldn't budge an inch. He could feel and see that the chains had caused blood to float down his wrist because he'd been sitting in the same position for weeks now. Derek had been by occasionally but not as often as he had the last time he'd tried to take Ben's life.  
  
But it wasn't the fact that he'd tried to do that and to con Meg to think he was Ben. It was what he did to her that hurt the most and that he couldn't help her. He knew how much it had hurt her to find out that it was Derek and not him that she'd slept with at the warehouse but the look in her eyes he'd seen on that day was more than he could take. He'd never really known if Maria and Derek had slept together, but he still didn't believe that she could have carried a pregnancy through after having been tossed off a boat in stormy weather.  
  
Chapter 2 - Making A Break For Freedom  
  
Derek: "So how is my sorry ass brother doing??"  
  
Sam: "As well as can be expected even though." He hesitated.  
  
Derek: "What? What else aren't you telling me?" He asked noticing the look on his face.  
  
Sam: "He's dreaming of a woman named Meg a lot. The other day I found him in the basement having some kind of kinky dream with her in it!!" He laughed out loud but was hit with Derek's fist immediately.  
  
Derek: "If I ever hear or see you say or think something like that about Meg, I'll bloody kill you, you bastard!!" He yelled at him.  
  
Sam: "Hey, hey.I'm just calling it like I see it. The person you should be hitting is that lame ass brother of yours." He suggested.  
  
Derek: "You're absolutely right Sam! Go on and leave me and brother dearest to ourselves."  
  
Sam: "You're sure you can handle it??"  
  
Derek: "What can he do to me Sammy? Make a lot of business threats?" He laughed and watched as Sam left the house and Derek continued downstairs to the basement where Ben was being held prisoner.  
  
Ben could suddenly hear some footsteps on the stairs and turned his head and saw his twin - brother; Derek! Derek walked straight to where Ben was sitting and smiled at him saying  
  
Derek: "I hear you've been having some quite erotic dreams about the fairy Megan. But we can't have you screwing her in your dreams. So we'll have to reprimand you brother dear! But I don't know why I'm so worried Meg won't even look twice at you after what you've put her through. By letting her discover you sleeping with Maria at 'The Casita' and then at 'The Deep' and then you continue to live with that twit of a wife."  
  
Ben: "What are you talking about? I never took Maria to Meg's house in the desert!!"  
  
Derek: "I know you didn't. But according to what Meg saw there with a little help of the diseased Tim Truman she thinks you did and that's really all that matters, isn't it?!"  
  
Ben: "That was why she was so closed off when I went to see her and that was why she told Casey what she did and more importantly that's why she kissed him!!" He reasoned.  
  
Derek: "I really must hand it to Meggie! I didn't think you could be more hurt than her sleeping with me but just by her kissing Casey you could turn to Maria and sleep with her in return! I didn't think you had it in you brother. But obviously you did."  
  
Ben: "You planned this whole thing didn't you? You had my son kidnapped, Meg hurt and us breaking up, didn't you??" He yelled at his brother.  
  
Derek: "Now that you're going to die, I might as well tell you everything. 1. Tess is my woman and Benjy is MY SON and Tess'. 2. Tess arranged Benjy's kidnapping with a guy named Jake. 3. Your not trusting Meg pushed her away. 4. Tim Truman arranged Meg's doubts about your love for her. 5. I kidnapped you to make a better life for my woman, my son and myself. And 6. I've been paying Sam to take real good care of you for me by shooting drugs into your system and reporting back to me. The end!!" He laughed heartily. But what Derek hadn't discovered was the fact that Ben wasn't chained to the floor anymore and knocked him down on the floor.  
  
Ben: "I'm going to make you pay for hurting Meg, Maria and Benjy!" He exclaimed as he slugged Derek hard in the face with his right fist knocking him out cold.  
  
He towed Derek to where he'd been sitting and chained him up. He knew that he couldn't get out of the house wearing his clothes so he switched clothes with Derek. He also retrieved the wedding band Derek was wearing, the band Meg had given to him and not Derek.  
  
Ben: "And brother dearest she will be mine, you hear me!!" He whispered in his brother's ear.  
  
Ben quickly exited the basement and made it into the livingroom just as Sam returned.  
  
Sam: "So Derek! How did it go with Benny boy downstairs?"  
  
Ben: "Just as I expected it would. He's resting uncomfortably at the moment so you don't need to go down there until dawn at least!!" He assured him.  
  
Sam: "Sounds good to me. Then I can watch 'Oprah' in stead." He joked as he sat down in the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
Ben: "I wouldn't count on it Sammy!!" He exclaimed as he took a piece of pipe and hit him hard on the side of the head and knocked him out cold, took his car keys from him and disappeared.  
  
Meg had been home for 1 hour and had just turned on the TV to get her mind of her screwed up life. Suddenly the phone rang and she answered it saying  
  
Meg: "'Surf Central', Meg Cummings speaking!"  
  
Caller: "It's me your absolutely happy sister!!" She beamed.  
  
Meg: "Sara!! How is Waikiki treating you and Casey?" She asked.  
  
Sara: "Very good. But we're returning to Sunset Beach tomorrow morning."  
  
Meg: "You are? It's not because of me is it? I don't want you rushing back to town because of me." She argued.  
  
Sara: "We're not. Casey has to get back to take some shifts at the lifeguard station and I don't want to be away from the shop for too long. How has your day been?" She explained.  
  
Meg: "Same old, same old. Ben came by the shop and he began telling me his true feelings to me and told me that he didn't love Maria and then he kissed me, I threatened to call the police and he left. And that's about it!" She tried to joke.  
  
Sara: "He actually kissed you? I can't believe the nerve of that guy. He has a wife and son at home and he goes around kissing another woman??" She fumed.  
  
Meg: "I know! And I can't go to Maria because she wont believe me."  
  
Sara: "Wait! Aren't they supposed to be on a second honeymoon in Hawaii?"  
  
Meg: "That was the plan but Carmen got sick and that trip is postponed for now."  
  
Sara: "Talk about bad luck if there ever was any. What are you going to do Meg?"  
  
Meg: "Deal with it like I am right now. I've been thinking a lot about Tim lately and I can't get in touch with his parents and mom and dad haven't seen a sight of them back in Kansas. What about us just having the funeral and covering the expenses? It would save time Sara!" She suggested.  
  
Sara: "I'm all for it as long as Nanny Tessy isn't on the invitation list." She replied jokingly.  
  
Meg: "You've got it! Let's just give it a couple of days and see if they call back and if not we start planning."  
  
Sara: "I'm in! So I gather that mom and dad have called then?" She asked wanting to talk about something else besides Tim being dead.  
  
Meg: "Yes, they called last night and said that they'd also be back in the morning and they said that the anniversary went wonderful and that they would stay one day longer to check out Kansas before flying back to Sunset Beach."  
  
Sara: "They probably miss it a lot."  
  
Meg: "Yeah! But I think they're quite happy with 'The Shockwave' and living here in California but off course in the winter time it's hard, it's also hard for me to see sunshine instead of snow." She laughed.  
  
Sara: "Yeah, me too. But I'd rather have sunshine 365 days in the year than tornado's or blizzards!!"  
  
Meg: "I'm with you there! I'd better get going and turn in. But I'll see you guys in the morning all right?"  
  
Sara: "You've got it. Good night sis!"  
  
Meg: "Good night Sara and tell Casey hello too, all right?"  
  
Sara: "I sure will!" She replied as they both placed their phones in their cradles.  
  
Meg felt very blessed that their relationship as sisters had returned like it was a long time ago in Kansas and whenever they are in trouble. Meg had always counted on Sara's strength and if the truth be told then Sara could also count on Meg's strength and support. Meg turned off the TV, turned off the lamps, locked up and headed upstairs and entered her room. She went to the drawers and pulled out a blue negligee, which went to the top of her knees and had very thin straps and showed off her cleavage and with it she took a see - through kimono in the same color which went 5 inch longer than the negligee. She entered the bathroom and got herself ready for bed. When she entered the bedroom again she turned the covers down and took a book from her nightstand and began to read it.  
  
Chapter 3 - Making The Decision  
  
Ben drove Sam's car to the parking lot at the park and got out of it. He walked slowly to the entrance of the park and watched all the people who passed him. He didn't know if it was God who was trying to tell him something but all the people who passed him were lovers. They kissed, hugged and held hands. Just like he and Meg had done no more than 6 months ago when all was well and swell at 1303 Ocean Avenue.  
  
He could even recall some of the conversations they'd had back then.  
  
~ FLASHBACKS ~  
  
Meg: "Ben, what are we doing?"  
  
Ben: "It's a surprise."  
  
Meg: "No, really, just tell me what we're doing."  
  
Ben: "Do you want to be surprised or not?"  
  
Meg: "Um... Not!"  
  
Ben: "Too bad."  
  
Meg: "Look, you know I love your surprises and you don't even have to tell me what the surprise is but just tell me where we're going."  
  
Ben: "You'll see."  
  
Meg: "Ben Evans!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Meg: "I cannot believe you. You actually brought me back here."  
  
Ben: "Well, I figured it had so much meaning for us we ought to pay it another visit."  
  
Meg: "I'm so happy we ran into each other on the road yesterday, that our cars wouldn't start, that we found this house."  
  
Ben: "We found each other? Well, this is where it happened. Right here. This is where I looked into those beautiful eyes of yours and knew it was you I loved, and knew it was you I had to be with."  
  
Meg: "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that."  
  
Ben: "Yeah, well, I only wish circumstances had enabled me to be that clear sooner. I could have saved you all those weeks of worry..."  
  
Meg: "Look, we are together now and that's all that matters."  
  
Ben: "Thanks to a very romantic 'Casita'."  
  
Meg: "It is pretty romantic, isn't it?"  
  
Ben: "Yeah, that's why I bought it for you."  
  
Meg: "You what?"  
  
Ben: "Happy Valentine's Day." He goes to the bed and picks a small wrapped box up and gives it to Meg.  
  
Meg: "Ben, I cannot believe you did this." She opens the box and there is a set of door keys in it.  
  
Ben: "Well, now we can come here whenever we like, remind ourselves how much we have and how close we came to losing it."  
  
Meg: "I love you."  
  
Ben: "Thank God you still do." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Ben: "And who knows, next time we go on holiday it might not be just the two of us if you know what I mean. I don't mean your mother or Sara by the way."  
  
Meg: "You want to start a family?"  
  
Ben: "Well, I've always wanted to be a father. Now, later, whenever. As long as it's with you."  
  
~ FLASHBACKS ~  
  
Ben knew immediately what he had to do and gathered his courage and went to 'Surf Central' to talk to Meg.  
  
Meg was reading a book when the doorbell suddenly rang.  
  
Meg: "Who in the world can that be at this time of night?" She asked herself as she pulled her kimono back on, turned on the lights in the livingroom and opened the door.  
  
Meg: "Ben?! Do you have any idea of what time it is?" She asked as she pulled the kimono closer to her body feelings naked in front of him.  
  
Ben: "I know! But I have something very important to tell you. Please Meg, if our relationship ever meant something to you, then hear me out. Please!" He begged her.  
  
Meg: "All right. But only for a minute." She hesitated as she stepped aside and allowed him to enter the house.  
  
When they were both standing in front of the couch Ben began talking.  
  
Ben: "I don't exactly know how to tell you this."  
  
Meg: "Look. If this is just one more try to try and get me to sleep with you then there is the door!!" She raised her voice at him while pointing to the front door.  
  
Ben: "I tried to sleep with you? When?"  
  
Meg: "Today! At the shop? Am I talking to a dummy or something like that? You don't have to repeat everything I say. I was there and I heard and felt what you wanted to do."  
  
Ben: "It wasn't me Meg!"  
  
Meg: "What??" She asked as if he had completely lost what was left of his mind.  
  
Ben: "I'm willing to bet on that the man who wanted to sleep with you made you feel something strange in the pit of your stomach, right?"  
  
Meg: "What are you saying Ben?" She asked, suddenly afraid of his answer.  
  
Ben: "Derek is alive Meg and it has been him pretending to be me ever since 'I' supposedly returned from Seattle. He and Tess have been playing us all for fools."  
  
Meg: "Tess? I'm utterly lost now Ben!" Ben: "Derek and Tess are lovers and also the parents of Benjy. Tess arranged Benjy's kidnapping, had Tim set 'The Casita' up to make you believe that I slept with Maria there, which I didn't. And then Derek kidnapped me in Seattle and had me chained up in some basement here in town where an old friend of his kept me drugged up and where I managed to get away from them."  
  
Meg: "Wauw!!! So where are Derek, Tess and this old friend of Derek's now?" Meg sighed as she slumped down on the couch.  
  
Ben: "Tess is at my house and Derek and Sam are resting at the house where I have been kept for some time." Ben answered as he too slumped down on the couch next to her.  
  
Meg: "We have to contact Maria and tell her about it then." She panicked.  
  
Ben: "No, we don't!"  
  
Meg: "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
Ben: "I know for a fact that Maria is going to spend the night at the hospital with her mother and Tess wont hurt Benjy for anything since he is her own son."  
  
Meg: "I guess you're right. So what now?"  
  
Ben: "Now, I think we need to talk about us!" He explained as he placed his hand in hers.  
  
Meg: "What about us?" She asked not quite understanding what he was getting at.  
  
Ben: "Now that we know what made us break up, is there any chance that we can be together again?"  
  
Meg: "I would love to go ahead and be with you again Ben, but you did sleep with Maria!"  
  
Ben: "Because I saw you kissing Casey? I never meant to hurt you, but we both got hurt that night. Let's just forget about it!!" He suggested as they looked intensely into each other's eyes.  
  
Chapter 4 - Love Survives  
  
Tess had begun to worry about Derek and had sent Benjy to a sleep over at Zack's and had gone to the house on Liberty Street. She had entered the house and found Sam passed out on the floor and had immediately run downstairs to the basement and found a man; either Ben or Derek!  
  
Derek: "Will you get over here and untie me woman!!!!" He snapped at her and Tess immediately knew that it was Derek talking to her.  
  
Tess: "What happened? Don't tell me that Ben escaped?" She panicked.  
  
Derek: "Did he get by Sam too? I'm going to kill that lousy coward!!!"  
  
Tess: "Ben?"  
  
Derek: "No. Sam. How could he let Ben escape like that?"  
  
Tess: "I don't think it was by choice. It looked like Ben had knocked him out with a piece of pipe." She explained.  
  
Derek: "Since Maria is staying at the hospital with that nut of a mother of hers then we have to get back to the house and plan our next move in our plan to take all of Ben's money and kill Maria in the process. Where is Benjy?"  
  
Tess: "I dropped him off at Zack's for a sleep over since I got worried about what had happened to you." She explained as she took her set of keys to the chains and got Derek free of the chains.  
  
Derek: "Come on. Let's pay old Sammy boy a little neat visit, shall we?" He joked smiling.  
  
Tess: "I don't know about killing him. We're going to leave far too many traces if we kill him just like we killed Tim!!"  
  
Derek: "He betrayed me Tess and you know how I feel about people betraying me. Meg also did that and she'd going to pay for that too but first things first." He explained as they left the basement and entered the livingroom where Sam had gotten himself off the floor and onto the couch.  
  
Sam: "My neck.!!!!" He complained as he tried to massage the ache away. He suddenly saw Derek and Tess and asked in fear  
  
Sam: "So what happens now?"  
  
Derek: "What do you think? I have just been telling Tess how I don't especially like people betraying me. But you did Sam!"  
  
Sam: "What? How did I betray you man? I've helped you and that woman with this insane plan by keeping Ben drugged." He tried to convince him.  
  
Derek: "That you did but can you then be as kind as to explain to us why the hell you lost him?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at him furiously.  
  
Sam: "He knocked me out with a piece of pipe. I have been out cold because of that, I couldn't do anything about it."  
  
Derek: "You could have. But you didn't. So I have to do this..." He replied as he took out a gun and fired it straight at his heart and Sam's limp body fell to the floor.  
  
Tess: "Now what?" She screeched.  
  
Derek: "We leave and get our plan back onto track."  
  
Tess: "How can we leave a dead man's body like this?" She asked frantically.  
  
Derek: "Very simple. The lease to this place is in Sam's name and therefore it has no link what so ever to us." He explained.  
  
Tess: "And you're sure about it? I just don't want this to come back and haunt us in the future!" She explained when Derek had just about had enough of her doubts in his plans.  
  
Derek: "Tessie baby! Trust me. Sam will take the fault for this and the cops will call it a suicide for some reason I can't think of right now because you're bugging me. Can we leave now?"  
  
Tess: "I only ask these questions because I want to make sure that our future with our son is secured and safe. Please understand that babe!!" She begged him.  
  
Derek: "The only thing I understand at this moment is that every single thing I've ever done in my life has been second guessed and for once I'd just like to know that I have someone on my side!!!" He yelled at her and Tess silently followed him out the door and to his car.  
  
The only thing that existed were the two of them. Meg's crystal blue eyes shined against Ben's. His hands moved to her neck and they both moved closer to each other's bodies. Their lips met cautious, tenderly and passionately. He stood up with her and bent down and placed one arm under her legs and one arm behind her back and carried her up the stairs and into her room where he placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her being extra careful not to crush her. His hands went immediately to the kimono and slid it off. Her hands went to the opening of his shirt and ripped it open and slid it off. The rest of their love making was pure bliss and was even more so present in the words of this song by Shania Twain which was playing while they made love.  
  
"You're Still The One" performed by Shania Twain  
  
(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
  
Looks like we made it Look how far we've come my baby We mighta took the long way We knew we'd get there someday  
  
Bridge:  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it" But just look at us holding on We're still together still going strong  
  
Chorus:  
  
(You're still the one) You're still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one) You're still the one that I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss goodnight Ain't nothin' better We beat the odds together I'm glad we didn't listen Look at what we would be missin' (Bridge) (Chorus) (Chorus)  
  
I'm so glad we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
(Shania Twain, Come On Over)  
  
A little while later after their explosions had disappeared Meg was resting her head on Ben's warm chest caressing it with her gentle touch. Her head was safely tucked underneath his chin like it always used to be.  
  
Ben: "As much as I hate for us to talk about this now but have you seen Tim lately? Derek mentioned him and something about him being dead." He asked not knowing what had happened to him.  
  
Meg: "So you don't know?" She asked silently as she climbed on top of him.  
  
Ben: "I don't know what baby?" He asked not understanding her.  
  
Meg: "Ben.Tim's body was recovered in a monument here in Sunset Beach. Tim's dead!" She explained as a few tears escaped her eyes.  
  
Ben: "So.That was what he meant. Do you know what lead to Tim's death?"  
  
Meg: "No I don't. But Tim did spend a lot of time along with Tess and maybe he heard or saw something that would have exposed Derek and Tess earlier if he hadn't died."  
  
Ben: "Why didn't you tell me this when I arrived? It must have torn you apart!"  
  
Meg: "I didn't really have time to tell you. After everything you said about Derek and Tess I totally blocked it out."  
  
Ben: "First thing in the morning we're calling Ricardo and having him arrest Derek and Tess. Enough is enough!!" He reasoned as they continued holding each other.  
  
Chapter 5 - Arresting Derek & Tess  
  
Ben and Meg were standing in front of 'SBPD' waiting to enter to report what Derek and Tess had done. Ben was worried about Meg considering what she had told him last night. Ben: "Are you sure you're up to this? I can do it by myself." He suggested.  
  
Meg: "No! I need to see for myself that it all ends and that Mark, Jade, Elizabeth, Eddie, Grogan and Tim's killer is put to justice. I'll be fine as long as I'm with you." She promised him along with a long and tender kiss.  
  
They walked to Ricardo's desk and when he looked up he saw Ben and Meg holding hands and wondered what was going on. The last he'd heard was that Ben and Maria were together.  
  
Ricardo: "How can I help you guys?" He asked as he stood up.  
  
Ben: "I think you'd better go to my house and arrest my brother and Tess Marin."  
  
Ricardo: "Your brother? Isn't he dead?" He asked confused.  
  
Ben: "Not anymore. He had me kidnapped and held in a basement for some weeks now and Tess arranged Benjy's kidnapping and I think if you interrogate Tess further you'll discover that she and my brother killed Tim Truman."  
  
Ricardo: "Are you serious? Derek is alive? What about my sister?" He asked scared.  
  
Meg: "Maria has been living with someone she thought was Ben, but it has been Derek ever since he returned from Seattle."  
  
Ben: "Just go ahead with what you have to do. I think it's high time my brother pays what's coming to him."  
  
Ricardo: "That makes two of us! Where is my sister now?"  
  
Meg: "At the hospital visiting Carmen. She isn't hurt yet Ricardo, but she will be if you don't go to Ben's house and arrest Derek and Tess immediately." She answered.  
  
Ricardo: "I'm on my way. Are you staying here for when I bring them in?"  
  
Ben: "No! We're going to the hospital to talk to Maria and tell her the truth!" He explained as Ricardo went to Ben's place and Ben and Meg headed to the hospital.  
  
When Ben and Meg arrived at the hospital they asked a nurse for Carmen's room number and went to talk to Maria. Ben knocked on the door and it was opened by Maria throwing herself in Ben's arms with Meg standing beside him.  
  
Maria: "English! I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you so very much!" She exclaimed as she spotted Meg beside him.  
  
Ben: "There's something I need to tell you Maria!" He explained as he untangled himself from her.  
  
Maria: "What is she doing here?" She asked while pointing at Meg.  
  
Meg: "Something's happened that you should know about Maria."  
  
Maria: "What do you mean? Ben?" She asked not understanding.  
  
Ben: "I was kidnapped in Seattle by Derek & Tess. The man you've been with has been Derek; my twin - brother. Do you understand now?" He asked.  
  
Maria: "No! I have been with you. Derek is dead, you saw it yourself."  
  
Ben: "Apparently not. And he also told me that Benjy is his and Tess' son. They did all this to separate Meg and me in order to steal all of my money. I'm very sorry to have put you through this Maria!" He apologized.  
  
Maria: "How can this be? Where are they now?"  
  
Ben: "Ricardo is at my place arresting them this very minute they'll probably spend the rest of their lives in jail."  
  
Maria: "So what now? What happens with all of us now?"  
  
Ben: "We get through it the best way possible?"  
  
Maria: "Which is?"  
  
Ben: "To go back to where we were before Benjy and Tess showed up on my door step. Meg and I are working towards a new start and I suggest you do the same." He explained as he and Meg walked down the hall way hand in hand.  
  
Back at Ben's house Derek and Tess were sitting on the couch discussing their next move.  
  
Tess: "What happens now baby?"  
  
Derek: "We get a hold of Meg and get Ben to pay us the same amount of money as we would have gotten taking care of him. And when he arrives with the ransom we kill him." He laughed.  
  
Tess: "Are you serious? You can't be planning to do that!!" She questioned him.  
  
Derek: "And why not? I thought that you wanted the money or have I been fooling myself all along?"  
  
Tess: "Off course you haven't been fooling yourself but I just think that with Tim being dead that would do. Why does Ben have to die too, why not just hurt him and leave it at that and let's leave this town with our son?" She asked scared.  
  
Derek: "Look Tessie!! I have worked far too hard and far too long to just settle for hurting Ben. I want him dead, buried and forgotten. I want everyone who ever doubted me to feel real pain. Can't you understand that? I actually thought that you of all people would understand that. You being an orphan and everything?!!!!" He raised his voice at her.  
  
Tess: "You know I understand but you have to understand that I don't like all this killing! It scares me all right??!!" She yelled at him.  
  
Derek: "All we have to do right now is to wait for Maria to come home and take care of her, Meg and then my dear brother Ben. Got it?!!" He asked mad.  
  
Tess: "Got it!!" She replied as the door bell rang and she got up and answered it. When she opened the door she got the fright of her life when she saw Ricardo, Spencer and Ruiz standing on the other side.  
  
Tess: "How can I help you detective Torres??" She asked her voice trembling.  
  
Ricardo: "May we enter? We need to talk to Mr. Evans!" He asked.  
  
Tess: "Off course.Come on in!" She invited them inside and walked with them to the couch where Derek was sitting.  
  
Derek: "What seems to be the problem detective?" He asked.  
  
Ricardo: "No problem! Will you please stand up for a minute?"  
  
Derek: "Sure!" He replied as he got up from the couch.  
  
Ricardo: "Mr. Evans! You're under arrest. Everything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present and if you can't afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?" He asked as he cuffed him.  
  
Tess: "What is going on here? Derek?" She asked scared as Spence cuffed her and Ruiz read her her rights.  
  
Ruiz: "Ms. Marin! You're under arrest. Everything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have a lawyer present and if you can't afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?"  
  
Derek: "I understand everything detective!!"  
  
Tess: "I do too!"  
  
Ricardo: "Ben and Meg told us everything about your deceitful manners towards them, Benjy and my sister and you'll both pay dearly."  
  
Tess: "For what? I didn't do anything!!"  
  
Ricardo: "How about keeping Ben a prisoner in a basement, kidnapping a minor, murder!!"  
  
Derek: "Don't say another thing Tess. It's over!!" He explained.  
  
Tess: "What?? Are you giving up just like that?!" She asked worried about her son's future.  
  
Ricardo: "It's over lady - forever. You're going up the creek and no one will be there to help you out this time around. Get them out of my sight Spencer and Ruiz!!" He ordered his two friends. And so the lives of Derek and Tess ended. Derek had finally admitted defeat to his brother and the next day he got a knife a sliced his own throat because he couldn't bare to know that his own brother had beaten him once again and Tess continued to be in prison for murder and kidnapping on two accounts.  
  
Chapter 6 - Maria's Game  
  
Exactly 1 week later Ben had decided that it was high time that he should have a talk with Maria about their divorce and Benjy. They had taken a walk on the beach just outside Ben and Meg's house. Ben and Benjy were the only one's living in the beach house at the moment. Meg was still living at 'Surf Central' and Maria had moved back in with her mother. Ben and Maria had joined custody over Benjy and Benjy was actually beginning to like Meg as his soon - to - be - step mom.  
  
Maria: "What do you want to talk to me about?" She asked as they reached the swings on the beach.  
  
Ben: "It's about all that's happened. I need to make Meg feel loved, secure and blessed and the only way I can do that is if you and I finally get that divorce."  
  
Maria: "You can't be serious!!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ben: "Why not? Benjy has grown to like Meg and finally everything is normal, why can't we have the divorce finalized?!!!" He shouted.  
  
Maria: "Namely because of Benjy! He'll just think that we don't care about him anymore and I don't think you should go rushing into something like marrying Meg straight after divorcing me!!"  
  
Ben: "Do you think I'm rushing into this? It has been 2 years now Maria! 2 years since Meg and I were first supposed to get married but because of Tim and Annie's plotting and your turning up at the reception our marriage was null and void!!!" He yelled at her getting angrier by each word that came out of her mouth.  
  
Maria: "I don't mean to sound harsh or ungrateful for what you and Meg did for me during the amnesia but I don't think that Benjy's psyche can take another marriage in his close family at this moment. Just look at how he reacted to our marriage ending?"  
  
Ben: "He was happy for me and Meg. He even asked us if he could be the ring bearer. Perhaps you should have a talk with him because something sure does not sound right. He told Meg that he could accept her as my wife and he told the both of us that he was happy if we were and we are happy and you wont destroy that for us Maria. NO WAY!!!!!" He promised rather harshly.  
  
Maria: "I think that you're letting a 5 - year old decide for you what's best and what isn't!!" She told him as Ben gave her an award winning smile saying  
  
Ben: "It's kind of funny when you think about before when everything Benjy had to say would be listened to and now where our marriage is about to end you don't seem to think that Benjy's opinion count for anything??"  
  
Maria: "That's so not true!! I just don't want to force anything out of him and how can he go from disliking Meg to liking her in a split second?" She asked hurt. Ben: "Because he now understands that she never hated him and Meg understands that Benjy never hated her, it was all orchestrated by Derek and Tess."  
  
Maria: "I guess that there's no way I can get you to consider this?" She asked worried about her future.  
  
Ben: "No! There isn't. But I need to tell you something. Meg and I have been through hell and back in our relationship and I can't.No! I wont believe that any God would take us through all that for no apparent reason. We're meant to be together and we will be together. But for that to happen, I need your help Maria."  
  
Maria: "You need me to sign the divorce papers and then what?" She asked.  
  
Ben: "Then Meg and I plan another wedding and we get married for real this time. I can't tell you how much I've waited for that day to come. When I was in that basement locked up, something happened. I began figuring out who it was I loved and it wasn't you Maria, it was Meg and it will always be her. I don't mean to hurt you Maria, but that's the way it is." He explained.  
  
Maria: "I guess that's it then. I wont fight for a man who's in love with someone else, I wont put myself through that hell one more time. I just want you to know that I will never love anyone as much as I love you. Now! What about we go back to our.Your beach house and sigh those papers and have this be the end of this masquerade that's been going on for some time now??" She suggested.  
  
Ben: "That sounds like a very good idea. Why don't you go ahead? Benjy is home and I'll be right there." He told her and she went ahead and Ben stayed behind watching the waves hit the shore and began thinking out loud  
  
Ben: "Can this really be it for us Meg? Can we have a happy ending and be married forever and beyond without any interruptions from anyone. Including Tim, Annie and Maria? This has to be the end for all this unhappiness my darling!!" He thought as he walked home.  
  
Meg had in the meantime walked to her parents' house to talk to them about her and Ben's future. When she knocked on the door Sara answered.  
  
Meg: "Sara!!!!" She exclaimed happy to see her sister after her vacation.  
  
Sara: "Meg! It's so good to see you. I hear things with Ben/Derek worked out perfectly?"  
  
Meg: "They did. Are mom and dad home by any chance?" She asked as she entered the house.  
  
Sara: "No sorry. They're both at 'The Shockwave'. Did you need to see them about something important?"  
  
Meg: "I'd better tell you then. Ben is with Maria this minute getting her to sign the divorce papers. Isn't that great?" She beamed with happiness.  
  
Sara: "Yeah, if she signs them. Are you sure she's not playing you both for fools?" She asked skeptically.  
  
Meg: "Sara.Ben knows how to handle her and besides we are so happy and blessed that nothing can ever come between us ever again. Benjy is happy about us getting married and has accepted Ben and Maria's soon - to - be divorce. Nothing can go wrong and I know you have your doubts about Maria. But I'm.We're confident that she'll do the right thing and make us all very, very happy!!" She explained happily.  
  
Sara: "I don't know Meg. I've never trusted that chica as far as I could throw her. We are talking about the same person who slept with Ben at 'The Deep'?"  
  
Meg: "Off course we are! Ben has already explained to her that he only did what he did because he was upset about me telling Casey something not so flattering about him. I just feel like if I hadn't let what Tess said get to me and just trusted Ben and his love for me then we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now!!" She exclaimed sadly.  
  
Sara: "You can't blame yourself for something Derek and Tess had planned all along. They wanted you, Ben and Maria to suffer. Maria I don't mind but you and Ben deserve all the happiness you can grasp and everyone knows it just by looking at you guys. I just want you to be really careful about how much you trust Maria where Ben is concerned. She does love him and she probably always will. I just want you to watch her every move when you're around, all right?"  
  
Meg: "Okay! And I want you to know that I appreciate your advice but I can handle it myself. Maria isn't a threat to Ben and me anymore because I have complete faith in Ben and the love he has for me."  
  
Sara: "Good!" The 2 sisters smiled and gave each other a huge hug being glad to have each other just as her parents entered the house.  
  
Joan: "Meggie sweetie! It's so good to see you again!!" She exclaimed as she gave Meg a hug. Meg: "It's good to see you too mom! I actually have some very good news for you." She exclaimed as she also gave her father a hug and continued  
  
Meg: "Ben is with Maria right now to get her to sign the divorce papers. And then we're getting married!!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
Joan: "That's wonderful news sweetheart, isn't it honey?" Joan asked her husband.  
  
Hank: "I guess." He grumbled disappointed.  
  
Meg: "Don't you want Ben and I to be together daddy?!!!!" She asked teary eyed.  
  
Joan: "Off course he does baby. Hank! Tell her you didn't mean that!" She reprimanded him.  
  
Hank: "How can I Joannie?? That Evans character has brought Meggie nothing but pain and now he wants to marry her. How long will that last??"  
  
Sara: "Dad! You're not being fair. Ben loves Meg, everyone knows it."  
  
Meg: "How can you be this cruel to me? I thought you of all people would want me to be happy with someone who I love?" She asked tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Hank: "The question is; does Ben love you? Last time I checked he did cheat on you with Maria behind your back not more than 24 hours after you left him!!!" He argued.  
  
Joan: "Hank!! How could you? Ben loves Meg, I believe in that. Why can't you do the same?"  
  
Hank: "Because his only agenda is to hurt my little girl!!!" He exclaimed harshly.  
  
Meg: "I'm not your little girl anymore dad!!!!!" She shouted at him before running out of Hank and Joan's house.  
  
Chapter 7 - Revealing Maria Torres  
  
Back at Ben's house Ben had just entered the house and saw Benjy and Maria sitting on the couch talking.  
  
Benjy: "Daddy!!!!" He exclaimed jumping into Ben's embrace.  
  
Ben: "Hi Benjy! Did you have a good day in school today?" He asked. Benjy: "The best. I was just telling mommy. Isn't Auntie Meggie with you?"  
  
Ben: "No. She's at her mom and dad's house. But I'll bet that she's going to walk through that door any second!!" He said pointing to the front door making Benjy smile.  
  
Benjy: "I've missed her daddy!!" He exclaimed bringing tears in Maria's eyes.  
  
Maria: "Sweetie! Why don't you go upstairs and tell Franklin about your day in school? I bet he'd love to hear it."  
  
Benjy: "Okay." He said and went up the stairs to his room.  
  
Ben: "I rest my case!" He joked as Benjy was out of the room.  
  
Maria: "What do you mean?" She asked not wanting to admit the truth.  
  
Ben: "What Benjy just said was the truth about his feelings and he just said that he'd missed Meg and that means that he wants her to be here with us, which she will be very shortly."  
  
Maria: "Is she moving in soon?"  
  
Ben: "We haven't discussed anything yet, but I'm hoping that she'll do just that as soon as our divorce has been dealt with. Which by the way is laying right here.!" He said pointing to his desk.  
  
Maria: "What about this house? Does Meg want another one?"  
  
Ben: "I don't know! We haven't been at that topic yet but I suppose to get rid of my brother's days here it would be the smartest thing to do. Why do you ask? Do you want it for yourself?" He asked wondering why she would have asked such a question.  
  
Maria: "Are you nuts? The only way I would ever have this house would be because you were living in it too and since you're not doing that there's not much reason for me to buy it, is there?" She said smugly.  
  
Ben: "Is something wrong Maria? I've never seen you act this way before!"  
  
Maria: "Act what way before? Like my entire life has come to an end? I've always loved you Ben and to see someone like Meg Cummings come in and take over just makes me damn mad I tell you!!" She explained.  
  
Ben: "I'm sorry you feel that way Maria, but that's how it's going to be. Let's just sign these papers and let it be the end of it."  
  
Maria: "You know.I remember that time at 'The Deep' where we made love. I can even remember what you told me after you'd tried to stop Meg." Maria said as she had a flashback.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Ben: "Maria, what Meg just saw happen here..."  
  
Maria: "Look, you don't own me any explanation, Ben. I think I know exactly what just happened here."  
  
Ben: "Look, I never meant for this to happen, Maria."  
  
Maria: "I wanted you for even just a moment. But that moment is gone. And reality is here and we have to deal with it."  
  
Ben: "I don't know what to say."  
  
Maria: "Don't say anything. You have to go find Meg."  
  
Ben: "Yeah."  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Ben also recalled the conversation he had with Meg and turned to his desk and took the papers in his hand and gave them to Maria but instead of taking them she pulled his head in for a kiss just as Meg arrived.  
  
Meg: "Oh my God!!!!" She shouted as she witnessed Ben and Maria kissing passionately. The minute Ben heard Meg he disengaged himself from Maria and looked at Meg saying  
  
Ben: "This is not what it looks like!"  
  
Meg: "Oh? So you weren't just kissing the woman you're supposedly divorcing?"  
  
Ben: "Maria did all the kissing." Maria cut in saying  
  
Maria: "I beg to differ! Ben pulled me into his arms and kissed me more passionately than ever before!!!!" She threw in Meg's face before leaving through the patio door. Ben: "Don't listen to her baby. Nothing happened here. Believe me, if you ever believed me then trust me and the fact that I'm telling you the truth and Maria wasn't."  
  
Meg: "Why should I? God! I have actually been defending you to my family and then you go and kiss Maria??!!!!" She shouted at him.  
  
Ben: "Like I said Maria lied. You can trust what I told you."  
  
Meg: "I don't think so." She told him as she ripped the door open and fled away towards the beach.  
  
Just as Ben was about to run after her Maria appeared in the door way saying  
  
Maria: "I guess you'll need me to watch OUR son?"  
  
Ben: "No! I'll need you to watch Derek and Tess' son!!" He yelled at her before running out the patio door searching for Meg.  
  
Meg continued running as fast as she could to the pier and was so out of breath that she didn't even notice Ben coming up from behind. Yet, her tears continued to stream down her cheeks and Ben thought to himself that he'd been damned if he'd let Maria destroy their second chance together. Meg suddenly felt weak and leaned on one of the piles and moaned  
  
Meg: "God! How could it all have gone so wrong? I guess dad has been right all along."  
  
Ben: "No, he hasn't!!" He answered startling Meg.  
  
Meg: "What are you doing here?" She asked walking by the pier and onto the beach again.  
  
Ben: "I need to make you see that she's manipulating us all. Can't you see that? If we don't fight this, we'll just be playing right into her hands."  
  
Meg: "I wont, but you sure did!" She yelled at him.  
  
Ben: "I know that seeing Maria and me kissing like that awoke a lot of feelings you thought were buried. But you have to believe me baby. She arranged it all. I only have feelings for one woman in this world and that's you. The reason why I didn't see it coming was because we got to talk about the time we had sex at 'The Deep' and I began remembering what Maria and I talked about after you left." He explained.  
  
Meg: "How do you expect me to forget what I just saw?"  
  
Ben: "I don't want you to forget about it. I want our relationship to grow because of it. I want us to grow because of it." He answered as they sat down on the sand.  
  
Meg: "I don't know if I can do that. You have to understand that during our relationship there's always been a part of me that's wondered what would have happened if Maria would return and when she did; all hell broke loose."  
  
Ben: "I know I should have been more protective of you when she showed up and because I wasn't we're here in this situation now. I just need to hear you say that you feel strongly enough about me and about this relationship to try and forget about Maria and look into the future." He asked of her.  
  
Meg: "I do." She smiled at him as she locked her hands around his neck and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss that quickly grew hot and intense. Ben lowered Meg to the sand on her back and fastened his mouth on hers as their tongues began mating. Meg thrusted her tongue into his mouth and as usual Ben latched onto it and began sucking on it.  
  
Meg: "Oh Ben. This feels soooo good!!!!" She moaned when he abandoned her mouth and went to her neck and throat giving them small love bites.  
  
Ben: "You're telling me. Let's head home where we can play more intimately, huh??" He asked grinning.  
  
Meg: "You've got your self a deal!!!" She exclaimed as they went hand in hand home.  
  
Chapter 8 - Making Amends With The In - Laws  
  
Ben had sensed for weeks that Meg's mind was elsewhere and had urged her to tell him what was bothering her and she'd told him about her dad. They'd agreed to go and talk to her parents' at 'The Shockwave'. When they'd arrived both Hank and Joan were there and they'd gone to talk to them at the counter.  
  
Joan: "Meggie! It's so good to see you and you too Ben." She told them as she gave them both a hug.  
  
Ben: "It's good to see you to Joan, Hank." He greeted him noticing his isle look.  
  
Meg: "Daddy! We need to talk about this."  
  
Hank: "We do? It seems to me that you've made your choice without telling us anything!!" He exclaimed.  
  
Joan: "Hank!! Give them a chance." She begged him.  
  
Hank: "Why should I Joannie? He's hurt her over and over again and it will never stop."  
  
Ben: "Look! I know Meg and my relationship haven't been easy with all the people interfering but I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen again. You have my word!" He promised.  
  
Hank: "And we all know just how much that's worth don't we?"  
  
Meg: "Daddy??!!" She shrieked.  
  
Hank: "Come on Meggie. Can't you see what'll happen? You'll be happily married for a few weeks and then when he's bored he'll find Maria and they'll sleep together again. It's that simple!!"  
  
Meg: "Ben wouldn't hurt me like that ever again! We've talked everything through and we want to have a brand new beginning. Benjy has accepted it as well as mom and Sara why can't you do the same? Daddy.If you've ever felt the kind of love Ben and I feel then you will give us your blessing and make amends with Ben!!"  
  
Joan: "Hank? Do it for this family. If they have kids, wouldn't you want to see them once in a while?"  
  
Hank: "You know I do. I just don't trust him completely." He explained.  
  
Ben: "I can live with that. I just want Meg to be happy and that's not what she is at the moment. I want her to be lead by her father down the aisle and I think you want that too."  
  
Joan: "Off course we want that! Don't we Hank?" She asked afraid of her husband's answer.  
  
Hank: "Certainly. I'll make amends, but.If that woman ever crosses your paths again and hurt Meggie I don't know what I'll do."  
  
Ben: "I understand!" He said as he extended his hand to Hank and they shook on it.  
  
Meg: "Thank you dad, so very much. I love you!" She thanked him as she gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Joan: "So.What are your plans for the wedding?"  
  
Meg: "I actually don't know because Ben over here won't tell me!!" She smiled.  
  
Ben: "I just want the divorce finals to be finished and then we'll have a wedding, reception and honeymoon that we'll never forget. And I can promise you that baby!!" He explained.  
  
Casey: "Hi you guys!!" He exclaimed as he and Sara entered 'The Shockwave'.  
  
Joan: "Hi! Have you heard the good news?"  
  
Sara: "What good news?" She asked as she'd hugged everyone.  
  
Meg: "Dad has accepted Ben and I!!" She exclaimed.  
  
Sara: "I'm so happy for you guys. So.When is the wedding?"  
  
Ben: "As I was telling your parents' it's a surprise for my beautiful bride to be and I won't tell a living soul about it before it's time to go!!" He explained.  
  
Meg: "Speaking of time to go, we'd better get home before Benjy starts worrying about what's happened. We'll see you guys later!!" She exclaimed as she and Ben left 'The Shockwave' and made their way to Ben's car.  
  
As Ben and Meg entered the house, Benjy came running down the stairs asking  
  
Benjy: "Can I eat over at Zack's??"  
  
Ben: "Sure! We could use some time alone." He joked winking at Meg.  
  
Meg: "But.You can't go before you give us a very, very gigantic hug!!" As she said this Benjy threw himself into their embrace, gave them a kiss and headed out the door yelling  
  
Benjy: "I love you!!!!"  
  
Ben & Meg In Unison: "We love you too Benjy!!!!!"  
  
Ben: "Finally some time to ourselves." He said grinning as he bent down and placed one arm under her legs and one arm behind her back and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.  
  
As Ben placed Meg on the bed the stereo in their bedroom began playing Shania Twain singing "From This Moment On".  
  
"From This Moment On" performed by Shania Twain  
  
(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.)  
  
From this moment life has begun From this moment you are  
the one Right beside you is  
where I belong From this moment on  
  
From this moment I  
have been blessed I live only for your  
happiness And for your love I'd  
give my last breath From this moment on  
  
I give my hand to you  
with all my heart Can't wait to live my life with you,  
can't wait to start You and I will never be apart My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on  
  
You're the reason I believe in love And you're the answer to my prayers  
from up above All we need is just the two of us My dreams  
came true  
because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise  
you this There is nothing I wouldn't  
give From this moment I will love you as long as I  
live  
  
From this moment on  
  
(Shania Twain, Come On Over)  
  
After having made tenderly and passionately love they lay together in bed, their bodies and hearts pressed together.  
  
Chapter 9 - Free As A Bird  
  
Meg was visiting at her mom and dad's. They had just gone out for errands and Meg was left alone in the house and was looking at a picture of the entire family taken a week ago at a dinner at her and Ben's house. Benjy was sitting on the floor in front of the couch along with Franklin, Meg's mom and dad were sitting on the middle of the couch, behind the couch to the left stood Ben and Meg; Ben with his arms around Meg's waist and hers on top of his, Casey and Sara were standing on the right; Casey's arms were also wrapped around Sara's waist and they all had big smiles on their faces. Ben and Meg also had that picture at home along with a lot of other pictures.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang and she ran to answer it. She was surprised to see her handsome fiancée on the other side of the door.  
  
Meg: "Ben??!!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ben: "Hello my love." He greeted her and embraced her and kissed her passionately on the lips. After a few seconds they broke apart breathing ragged and Meg asked  
  
Meg: "What did I do to deserve such a kiss Mr. Evans?"  
  
Ben: "I have some wonderful news for you!!" He beamed as they made their way to the livingroom.  
  
Meg: "What is it? Don't keep me hanging!!" She urged him.  
  
Ben: "I just got a call from my lawyer and he said that I'm as free as a bird. I'm no longer married."  
  
Meg: "Are you kidding me??!!" She asked not believing her own ears.  
  
Ben: "Not at all!! Aren't you happy baby??" He asked worried about her silence.  
  
Meg: "Off course I'm happy!! I can't believe this!!" She screamed as she launched herself into his waiting arms and kissing him hard on the lips. Ben: "Mmm.Not because I want to break this up but." He interrupted when they stopped the kiss to breathe.  
  
Meg: "But what??" She asked.  
  
Ben: "I need to do something first." He told her as he got down on one knee, took her hand in his and said  
  
Ben: "I've never known anyone like you and I've never loved anyone like you. I can't even imagine my life without you and that's why I want to join our lives - today! Megan Cummings.Will you do me the honor of marrying me today??" She just looked at him with tears in her eyes and watched as he took out her old engagement ring and asked  
  
Ben: "Will you marry me Meg??"  
  
Meg: "Oh Ben.Yes, yes I will marry you today!!" She exclaimed as he grabbed her and swung her around the livingroom. Once he sat her back down on the floor he told her looking straight into her brimming eyes of tears  
  
Ben: "I love you so much. I hope that's the good kind Ms. Cummings soon - to - be Evans??" He joked swiping the tears away with his thumb.  
  
Meg: "It sure is. And it's the only kind I'll shed for the rest of our lives!" She exclaimed looking joyous into his eyes.  
  
Ben: "Why don't we get going huh?" He asked mysteriously.  
  
Meg: "To the surprise you've arranged for our wedding?" Ben nodded in response.  
  
Ben: "And you can count on being surprised and don't worry our family and friends are on their way there too but we'll do something I've promised you for a very long time."  
  
Meg: "What are you talking about?" She asked not having a clue as to what he was referring to.  
  
Ben: "You'll see!" He told her taking her hand and leading her out of the house and into his car and drove of.  
  
When they'd driven for some time, Ben pulled over and pulled out a white scarf and said  
  
Ben: "I hope you don't mind? I don't want anything to ruin this!" He explained as he placed the scarf around Meg's head so it covered her eyes. Ben resumed driving further down the road and suddenly Meg could feel the car's engine stopping and hear Ben getting out of the car and then she heard the car door in her side open and Ben took both her hands in his and got her out of the car and onto the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to the far side of the harbor where they stood for a moment before Ben said  
  
Ben: "I'm sure you can remember the chat where we talked about boats and I promised to take you out on one?"  
  
Meg: "I do. But what does that have to do with today?" She asked.  
  
Ben: "Well.In order to make both our dreams come true I thought that it would only be fitting to sail to our wedding."  
  
Meg: "Come again??" She asked blown away.  
  
Ben: "From me to you my darling Meg." He said as he took the scarf off of her head and let her see the boat he'd bought for her.  
  
Meg: "Oh. My. God. Ben.This is too much. How? Why? I don't know what to say."  
  
Ben: "Say that you'll come aboard would be a fine start." He suggested grinning.  
  
Meg: "Have you named it?" She asked thinking about 'The Mariah'.  
  
Ben: "I sure have. Right there.!" He said pointing to a spot where it said 'The Escape - B & M.' Meg: "Ben.I can't believe you did all of this for me. It must have been a lot of trouble for you?"  
  
Ben: "Not at all. Because nothing I've ever done for you have ever been any type of trouble. I promise you." He vowed.  
  
Meg: "As long as we're standing here, then what about telling me where we're going?" She asked turning around to face him.  
  
Ben: "That my dear fiancée, is a giant surprise for you. But don't worry you'll be happily surprised when we arrive. And I've already arranged for clothes and so on to be placed on this beauty." He said pointing to the boat.  
  
Meg: "You are one in a million. Do you realize that? I can't even remember any man I've ever heard about who'd do so much for his fiancée, wife or even girlfriend. What did I ever do to deserve you?" She asked him sincerely.  
  
Ben: "You loved me, that's all. And I feel exactly the same way about you. Come on." He said taking her hand in his as they got on the boat.  
  
After Ben had shown Meg around the boat she'd excused herself by saying she wanted to change and Ben had started to sail the boat out of the harbor. While dressing herself in a white bikini and a white sarong leaving her hair down with some curls in it she began remembering the time she'd met him at the harbor and talked to him.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Meg: "Not to jeopardize my job, but why are you breaking into this boat?"  
  
Ben: "I'm not breaking into this boat. This is my boat."  
  
Meg: "None of my business." She turned to walk away but then turned back to Ben   
  
Meg: "If this is your boat then why don't you just unlock it instead of banging on it?"  
  
Ben: "So, suddenly it is your business now? I lost my key. Meg, isn't it?"  
  
Meg: "Right."  
  
Ben: "Anyway, how did you get in here?"  
  
Meg: "The gate was open, I just walked in."  
  
Ben: "You like to sail?"  
  
Meg: "Where I come from there aren't a lot of boats, so I never learned. But I have a friend who loves sailing and I'm hoping someday he'll teach me."  
  
Ben: "There's nothing like it."  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Meg finished up and joined Ben on the deck wondering where in the world they were going.  
  
Chapter 10 - The Island Wedding  
  
Ben: "Why don't you try it?" He suddenly asked her indicating the helm.  
  
Meg: "Are you sure about it?" She asked a bit worried.  
  
Ben: "Don't worry you can't crash this beauty easily!" He laughed.  
  
Meg: "If you say so." She hesitated as he reached for her and placed her in front of the helm and placed his arms around her waist and gave her small instructions. As she was beginning to be more relaxed, Ben began kissing and licking her shoulders.  
  
Ben: "Do you mind?"  
  
Meg: "Off course not! It actually calms me down a bit." She smiled.  
  
Ben: "It looks as if we've arrived."  
  
Meg: "We have?" She asked surprised of how fast the time had passed.  
  
Ben: "You see that island out there my darling?"  
  
Meg: "Yes what about it?"  
  
Ben: "That's where we're going to be married."  
  
Meg: "Are you serious?" She asked as she turned around and Ben just nodded smiling. Meg gave him a quick kiss and stepped aside so he could stop and dock the boat. He stepped of the boat first and helped Meg down.  
  
Meg: "What about my wedding gown and your morning suit?"  
  
Ben: "That's all up in the cabins. On the top of that mountain there is some cabin's. I've rented a couple of them and that's where our family and friends are. If you walk to the right and follow the step you should arrive to cabin no. 345 and there you'll meet your parents, Sara, Gabi, Vanessa and Benjy. Until later my future wife.!" He said as he placed his hands around her neck and kissed her passionately.  
  
Meg: "I love you so much!!" She exclaimed with teary eyes.  
  
Ben: "Right back at you." He smiled, drying her eyes before they went their separate ways to each the cabins.  
  
Meg stood in front of the mirror in the cabin studying her gown. It was very simple and exotic. It was off course white, went to her ankles. It had very thin straps, which were out of satin, and so were the top of the gown and the rest of the gown was out of very fine silk. She wore a pair of white, high - heeled sandals with a clasp on the left side. She wore the pearls on her neck, which Ben had given her. Gabi had given her some antic hairpins, which were barrowed, Vanessa had given her a bracelet out of exotic pearls, Sara had given her a blue garter and her mom had given her her grandmother's earrings. She wore the same veil as last and had the same hair - due like the last time. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Meg yelled  
  
Meg: Come on in!!" Hank entered and was completely in awe of how beautiful she looked.  
  
Hank: "You look very beautiful baby!!" He exclaimed as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Meg: "Is it time yet?" She asked not wanting to be late. Hank simply nodded 'yes'.  
  
Hank: "Shall we?" He asked offering her his arm.  
  
Meg: "Yes, let's." She said as they exited the room. Everyone in the livingroom of the cabin were blown away of how beautiful Meg looked.  
  
Gabi: "Meg, that dress.It must have sent you back some??"  
  
Meg: "Actually Ben arranged everything so I don't exactly know but I'm sure even if I asked he wouldn't tell me." She giggled.  
  
Sara: "So.How was the boat ride over?"  
  
Meg: "Magical! I even got to steer the boat. It was really wonderful and the boat is named."  
  
Hank: "What is it called baby?"  
  
Meg: "'The Escape - B & M'. He surprised me with it just before we left Sunset Beach."  
  
Joan: "I'm sorry to break this up, but they're ready for us." And the entire wedding party went down the stairs to where the ceremony would be held.  
  
As the music began playing Benjy came walking down the make shift aisle followed by Gabi, Vanessa and Sara. At the altar there were poles covered in white roses and baby breath just like the wedding bouquet. Finally the wedding march began and Ben was getting anxious to see how his bride looked. Everyone were in awe of how beautiful and stunning Meg looked. When Meg and Hank arrived at the altar the priest asked  
  
The Priest: "Who gives this woman away to this man?"  
  
Hank: "Her mother and I do!" He answered and lifted Meg's veil and said  
  
Hank: "Be happy!" And he sat down next to Joan.  
  
The Priest: "We're here today to join this man and this woman in holy matromony. Their road to happiness has not been easy but it's all been worth it. Ben and Meg have chosen the following scripture  
  
Corinthians 1C 13: 1 - 13   
  
If I speak in tongues of men or of angels,   
  
but have not loved,   
  
I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal.   
  
And if I have prophetic powers,   
  
and understand all mysteries and all knowledge,   
  
and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains,   
  
but do not have love, I am nothing.   
  
If I give away all I have,   
  
and if I deliver my body to be burned,   
  
and have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; it is not boastful or rude.   
  
Love does not insist on its own way;   
  
it is not irritable or resentful;   
  
it does not rejoice in wrong, but rejoices in the right.   
  
Love bears all things, believes all things,   
  
hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. As for prophecies, they will pass away;   
  
as for tongues, they will cease;   
  
as for knowledge, it will pass away.   
  
For our prophecies are imperfect,   
  
and our knowledge is imperfect.   
  
But when perfection comes,   
  
the imperfect will pass away.   
  
When I was a child, I thought like a child;   
  
I spoke like a child; I reasoned like a child.   
  
When I became a man, I put away childish things.   
  
So faith, hope, love , abide these three;   
  
but the greatest of these is love." The priest looked at the crowd and at Ben and Meg and noticed that everyone had tears in their eyes. He then announced  
  
The Priest: "Ben and Meg have written their own vows! Ben?" Ben took Meg's hands in his and said looking straight into her eyes  
  
Ben: "There'll only be one woman for me and that's you. You've captured my heart and it's yours forever. I never thought I could be as happy as I am now and that's all because of you and your love. I'll love you forever and ever."  
  
Meg: "There has never nor will there ever be a man that I'll be more destined to be with. You're my past, present and future and I'll love you even more each day that passes and even when our hair has turned silver I'll love you just as passionately as I am this minute."  
  
The Priest: "The rings please!" Benjy stepped forward and Ben took Meg's ring in his hand and Meg took Ben's ring in her hand.  
  
Ben: "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." He said as he slid the ring on Meg's finger and gave it a tender kiss.  
  
Meg: "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." She said as she slid the ring on Ben's finger and gave it a tender kiss.  
  
The Priest: "It's now with great pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" He exclaimed smiling at Ben as Ben took Meg head in his hands and gave her a passionate kiss. When they broke apart breathing loudly they linked their arms and walked down the make shift aisle followed by Casey and Sara, Vanessa and Michael and Gabi and Benjy.  
  
The End 


End file.
